


Wouldn't It Be Nice If We Were Older?

by FrickinFabFutureFangirl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Farmboy Jaskier, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Magic Yennefer, Soft Yennefer, Tags In Progress, Work In Progress, no beta we die like men, playing a game of poker with the canon but the canon is blindfolded and we're actually playing uno, please beta me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinFabFutureFangirl/pseuds/FrickinFabFutureFangirl
Summary: "You're the one who should be apologizing, you evil wench! You could've gotten my pants wet!" Jaskier exclaimed, fake scandalized."Oh, pish posh, they're rolled up!"Jaskier sniffed. He couldn't hold it against her, but it was the principal of the thing."You're such a big baby. They aren't wet, and even if they were, they'd dry." Yennefer said, climbing up on the bank next to him.ORI had this idea that essentially went "What if Jaskier and Yennefer were childhood friends?"(Title from Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 71
Kudos: 282





	1. An Afternoon, A Song, And A Ridiculous Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading Lately You're My Wasteland, Baby, by smol_squish (go read it by the way, so good) and it got me thinking about Jaskier and Yennefer's dynamic as friends, so you can thank that fic for this one's existence.

"Agh! Yenna! Stop that!" Jaskier shrieked, laughing as he ran away from the splashes of water Yennefer was sending his way. 

"You can't make me!" she responded, purple eyes gleaming with mischief. She dropped her dress back down, the hem becoming soaked as it fell into the clear water of the creek. The mud started to wash away, leaving the dull blue color behind. 

Jaskier waded back over to the shore and sat on the grassy surface, dangling his toes in the water and surveying her. She'd been letting her hair grow out over the summer, and he thought it suited her. He had told her this one afternoon. They had been stealing Mr. Hanster's strawberries after the crotchety old man had said that Jaskier's mother was a whore, and the sun had hit Yenna's hair in a way that made it gleam. Jaskier had pointed it out to her and told her that the longer length framed her face in a very flattering sense. She had rolled her eyes and commented on how her hair wouldn't do much to fix the purple eyes, hunchback, and misaligned jaw, but had thanked him anyway. Privately, Jaskier thought her eyes were beautiful but didn't dwell on it for long. They had strawberries to steal. 

Shortly later the two had been chased off the property by a broom wielding Mrs. Hanster, who was far scarier than her husband, but also far lazier, and wouldn't follow them for the strawberries. Jaskier and Yenna had eaten themselves sick on strawberries and gave the rest to his mother, who thankfully didn't ask where they came from and instead made them into jam. They had a jar stored in their little secret place, one that they called Yenskierburg. 

Yenskierburg was a little nook on the edge of the forest that they had all to themselves. It was hidden by a small hill, and the surrounding forest had many knarled roots and rocks and a little creek running out of a small cave where they kept their treasures. Jaskier's notebook, Yennefer's golden trinkets, and a jar of strawberry jam were all that currently occupied it. 

"What're you staring at? You like what you see?" Yenna called, and Jaskier started, brought suddenly back to reality by the realization that he'd been staring, and that Yenna had taken off her overdress to wash it and was now in only her shift, coming down to just over her knees. 

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't staring, just lost in thought. I was thinking about that time with the strawberries, remember?" he said, leaning back and looking at the sky before resettling his gaze on Yenna's face. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other in various states of undress. They'd known each other for almost 13 years, since they were 4, and they really had no boundaries. It always saddened him to see how much more self-conscious Yenna had gotten over the years, much of that having to do with her father. They were still comfortable around each other, but Jaskier would usually look away when she was changing. It was a matter of respect. He tore himself back out of his thoughts and continued. 

"We must've picked a thousand, and we ate almost half. We couldn't eat strawberries for weeks afterward, I thought we'd hate them forever."

Yennefer snorted at the memory and lifted the clean dress out of the water. 

"My dress had that big pink stain for almost a month, Dad was so angry, I thought he was going to break my jaw," she mused. Jaskier winced. Yennefer's family was awful to her, particularly her dad. More than once Jaskier had snuck her out and into his house to patch her up. His mom never minded. Unfortunately, as Yenna got older and stronger, her family had started using her as free labor. It was now routine for Jaskier to sneak over and help her with her chores in the morning, then the two would skedaddle over Yenskierburg and play and talk and cause all sorts of mischief. Yenna's family didn't care how it got done, so long as it did, and so they had summers to themselves for the most part. 

"Yikes, sorry about that."

Yenna waved her hand dismissively and started to wring out her dress. 

"Don't be, it was my idea. You apologize too much."

"Sorry- Hey!" Jaskier sputtered as a wave of water washed over his shins. Its sender snickered.

"Stop apologizing!"

"You're the one who should be apologizing, you evil wench! You could've gotten my pants wet!" Jaskier exclaimed, fake scandalized. 

"Oh, pish posh, they're rolled up!"

Jaskier sniffed. He couldn't hold it against her, but it was the principal of the thing. 

"You're such a big baby. They aren't wet, and even if they were, they'd dry. Why were you thinking about the strawberry time anyway?"

Yenna asked, climbing up on the bank next to him and laying the dress out next to them to dry. 

"To be truthful, I was admiring your hair again. It really looks better grown out. Frames your face in a nice sort of way, y'know?" Jaskier shifted so that he was facing her. She rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

"You know that if you wanted to braid it so badly, you could just ask." She said, turning her back and laying against his knees, giving him better access to her hair. 

"Ah, but why would I be forthright when I have the chance to shower you in compliments?" Jaskier teased, separating the hair into sections and getting to work. Yenna sighed and settled herself a little deeper in the grass, purple eyes drifting closed. Jaskier hummed to himself a little. 

" _One sunny afternoon_

_i_ _n a garden_

_i_ _n late June_

_a pair of friends_

_looked again_

_at the looming jaws of doom._

_A man with excuses poor_

_called the boy's mom a whore_

_and the girl_

_took a twirl_

_behind her head_

_of which was fore._

_She suggested quite a scheme_

_it came to her in a dream_

_from the top_

_steal his crop_

_and eat strawberries and cream._

_The friends picked them from the field_

_and then a woman who would wield_

_a large broom_

_and their doom_

_but the friends they would not yield._

_They scooped up all their prize_

_ate more than which was wise_

_and then bam_

_they made jam_

_as they watched the starry skies._

_So_

_always be cautious with your strawberries and cream_

_strawberries and cream_

_something like out of a dream_

_They would always remember_

_the strawberries and cream_

_whenever the girl's eyes_

_took up that_

_purple_

_gleam!_ "

Yenna twisted to look at him.

"Did you just make that up?" 

Jaskier huffed indignantly as he scrambled to find the ends of her hair without pulling.

"Stop moving like that, you're messing up my braid. And yes, I did. It's not really important, it's just a story," he said, continuing the braid as she faced away again. 

"It was good. You should be a bard," Yenna said matter of factly. Jaskier fumbled the braid and gaped at her.

" _What?_ "

"You should be a bard," she repeated. At Jaskier's incredulous look she continued. "I'm serious. You're an excellent singer, and I'm certain you could find someone to give you good stories. Besides," she added, "you never liked it here. You could travel all over the continent, singing tales of monsters and heroes and love."

Jaskier shook his head, trying to clear it. 

"Yenna, you know that's ridiculous. We both know that I'm going to end up a poor farmer trapped in an unhappy marriage with the redhead across the street with lots of terrible ginger children running around, and I'm going to die in this village never having seen the ocean," he said, tying up the braid with a strip of cloth. It was a pretty thing, with dandelions in some spots and another smaller braid running through the middle. Yennefer turned back to face him. 

"Why does it have to be like that? What's stopping us from getting up and leaving this place when we turn eighteen? You could sing on the road for money, we could save up enough to get us some proper clothing, who knows, maybe we could find a mage who could fix my face? We could run away. Who could stop us?" 

"Yenna..."

"I'm dead serious Jaskier. You already have a notebook full of stories. All you have to do is turn them into songs, sing them in taverns, get a little coin, and we're off."

Jaskier considered her words. 

"Alright. Let's say we do this. I become a bard, you, my fair and lovely traveling companion, and we go off and take the world by storm," He stood up and offered her a hand. She stood up and slipped on the damp dress before taking it. He continued. "We travel everywhere, becoming renowned for our ballads and such. I could be..."

"Dandelion?" Yenna suggested.

"Dandelion, and you could go as Strawberry. Everyone we meet could call me Jaskier instead of Julian-"

"That's good, Julian is too formal and small town for someone like you, o soon-to-be-famous bard." Yenna made a face as she spoke. Jaskier's real name was Julian, but after he met Yenna, he had wanted a fancy fun " _yuh"_ name too, and together they came up with Jaskier. His mother had caught onto it as well, but everyone else in town still called him Julian. 

"Look, I didn't pick it, my father did, and no one that matters calls me it anyways. Soon Julian will be left in the dust, simply a shadow left behind in a small town compared to Dandelion, my lovely Strawberry!" Jaskier started to spin, dragging Yennefer along with him. "We will be wealthy and happy with many suitors of all shapes and sizes! I will make you queen of everything you see!" They started to giggle, spinning faster. 

"Jaskier and Yennefer the Great, King and Queen of the Continent!" Yenna shouted through laughter. The pair shrieked and laughed as they succumbed to dizziness and fell to the ground.

"And," Jaskier said in-between heaving breaths, "once we get tired of ruling it all, we can go to the coast. Take all the money we need and buy a little cottage. We could eat strawberries with cream for breakfast every day. We wouldn't have to steal them, we could grow our own."

"And let the dandelions grow in the rows. We could go for walks in the sea, and keep notebooks, and grow old together, you and me."

"And perhaps our spouses."

"Pshh, I doubt you could ever find a man willing to tolerate your yammering all the time," Yenna said, poking his shoulder. Jaskier gasped, mock offended. 

"My yammering is a delight to be around, thank you very much!"

Yennefer chortled at the look on Jaskier's face. He soon joined her, and for a moment, that's all they were. Just two friends laughing on a hillside in early August, dreaming of a life with strawberries and cream. 


	2. Two Friends, A Birthday, and A Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yennefer's birthday guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chapter!

"Yenna!" Jaskier jumped over the fence into the pigpen where Yennefer was working. She straightened up a bit to look him in the eye. 

"What is it now, Jas? If you didn't notice, I'm a little busy here?" She gestured to the mess around her. 

"How soon until you're done?" Jaskier asked, leaning back against the fence and taking an apple out of his bag, tossing it in the air a couple times. Yennefer rolled her eyes. No one in the village grew green apples except for Mr. and Mrs. Hanster, and no one liked to steal to make a point as much as Jaskier. 

"About ten minutes, I've gotta get the pigs fed and watered. I've already mucked so that won't be a problem, why?" 

Jaskier gasped theatrically. 

"Why, she asks?  _ Why _ ? Because it is the date of her birth, of course! No self-respecting person/bard/best friend in the whole wide world would let such a lovely person work on her birthday! And this is why I have come to help you finish up faster," he said, putting the apple back in the bag and rolling up his sleeves. 

"You know I don't celebrate my birthday, I tell you every year," Yenna said, smiling and directing him to the place where the buckets of water were. 

"And you know that every year I ignore you. Honestly, I thought by now you'd learn," Jaskier shook his head, tutting as he poured the bucket of water into the trough. The two made short work of the chores before hopping the fence and wandering through the streets of the village. 

"Now, my lovely lady, you may be wondering what delights and excitements wait for us in Yenskierburg. Well, for one-"

"Julian Pankratz, I saw you in my orchard today, you best get back over here before I skin you!" The pair whirled around at the voice to see Mr. Hanster making his way down the path towards them bearing a pitchfork. 

"Jaskier..." Yenna started, concern evident in her voice. Jaskier blanched.

"Run," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him, sprinting through the village and towards Yenskierburg. They jumped over the gate at the edge of the village, and through the hills to the creek, cool water splashing their boots and soaking their socks. The two collapsed on the bank, panting as they lay there.

"Jaskier, why did you steal from him  _ again _ ?" she asked, turning to look at him, purple eyes meeting blue. He huffed a laugh. 

"Call it silly, but I know that green apples are your favorite. I thought why not?" he said, taking an apple out of his bag and passing it over to Yennefer. She smiled a little and rinsed it and her hands in the creek before taking a bite. 

"Alright, great bard, what delights await us in Yenskierburg today?" she stood up and offered him a hand. He smirked and accepted it. 

"Well, my queen, why don't you come and see?" He stood up and linked arms with her, walking to the front of the cave. They had covered the entry with some old sheets they found as a way to keep the bugs out, and Jaskier pulled them to one side.

"After you, m'lady," he said, bowing a little. Yenna rolled her eyes and curtsied a little bit, fighting back a smile before entering, Jaskier close behind her. She gasped at the sight hanging in the middle of the cave. 

It was a beautiful dress, lavender in color, with a darker purple ribbon around the waist. Yennefer walked up to it, taking it off the hook and holding it to her body. The fabric of most of the dress just seemed to be cotton, nothing too special, but the ribbon felt like silk. She turned and gaped at Jaskier, who was smiling broadly.

"I thought it'd go nicely with your eyes. Do you like it?" He asked, rocking back on his heels. Yenna let out a laugh, which came out closer a sob than she would've liked. 

"Do I like it? Jaskie, this is incredible, where did you find this, how-" her voice broke and she started to laugh again, holding the dress out again and examining it. It was flared, with sleeves reaching down to about the elbows, and there were little violets embroidered around the hem.

"I bought the fabric three weeks after I started singing at the tavern in the next town over. Mumma knows your measurements, she's made you things before, so she sewed the dress and dyed it with blueberries. I bought the ribbon and she used some of her good embroidery thread to do the violets," Jaskier scratched at the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

"It's not too much, right? I was worried you wouldn't-" his rambling was cut off by Yennefer wrapping him up in a hug. 

"Thank you, I love it so much, it's perfect, fit for a queen," she said into his shoulder. He snorted into her hair. 

"Purple is the color of royalty, m'lady. Try it on, I want to know if it fits," he said before briefly stepping out of the cave to give her some privacy. Shortly, Yenna called for him to come in and help her with the ribbon, and he complied, tying it in a large bow behind her back. She turned around to face him and laughed a little as the dress twirled around in a little circle. 

"How do I look?" she asked, curtsying.

"Absolutely stunning. Not a queen on the continent could contend with your beauty. Oh yeah, that reminds me, here," he added, rummaging around in his bag. He pulled out a little parcel wrapped in parchment paper and tossed it to her. She caught it and unwrapped it, revealing a little slice of cake with strawberry jam. 

"I bought it from the baker's this morning, I thought you'd like it," Jaskier said, rummaging through his bag and pulling out an identical one, taking a bite. Yennefer smiled and sat down on a blanket placed on the floor. Jaskier joined her, and she leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her back and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before resting his chin on her. 

"Thank you, Jas. For the cake, and the dress, and the apples. Even if I'm half certain you'll get smacked around a solid bit when we get back to the village," she said. Jaskier huffed out a laugh and settled himself more comfortably against the cave wall.

"Happy birthday Yenna."

The pair spent the majority of the day dancing on the hills and laughing, reminiscing about other sunny days and mourning the end of summer. Jaskier had done her hair up in a lovely braid again, this time with purple ribbons strung through. The sun was growing low in the sky when Yennefer brought up a problem.

"Jas, I can't bring this dress home. Dad wouldn't let me keep it, that's for sure," she pointed out, gesturing at the garment in question. Jaskier thought for a second.

"We can keep it in the cave, with the hair ribbons. It'll be safe there," he said decisively. The pair traipsed back to the cave where Yenna changed back into her other clothes, folding the purple dress and placing it tenderly on the shelf with their treasures. Jaskier turned to exit the tent but was stopped by an arm catching his bag.

"I have something for you too," Yennefer said, pulling him back into the cave and taking something shiny off the shelf. "I was going to save it for your birthday next month, but then you gave me all these things and I just couldn't wait."

"You don't have to give me-" Jaskier started, but Yenna cut him off.

"I wanted to. Here," she held out her hands to Jaskier, revealing a silvery harmonica. Jaskier gaped and took it out of her hands, astonished.

"Where did you find this? How-what-thank you so much, Yenna, this is-thank you!" he said, laughing and pulling her into a hug. 

"An old man was selling musical instruments in town last weekend, you were away in town, singing your songs, and I saw this and thought of you. I traded in one of my rings for it,  _ not _ one of the good ones," she added at the look on his face, "and he let me take it. Do you like it?" 

"So absurdly, astonishingly much. Yenna, do you know what this is? This is our way out of here. With this, I can make money after my voice breaks. We can go anywhere, do anything, no problems at all! We'll be free from this place before you know it, and you, my queen, will be the lovely lady responsible," Jaskier said, grabbing Yenna around the waist and spinning them around. She shrieked and laughed, telling him to put her down before someone got injured, purple eyes shining like the ribbons in her hair. He eventually complied, setting her down on the earth by his feet.

"I've heard that it's quite difficult to get good at that thing," Yenna said, gesturing at the harmonica.

"Well, then I'll just have to practice," Jaskier said tossing his arm carelessly around Yennefer's shoulders and sweeping the sheets away from the entrance of the cave. Together, they walked out of the safety of Yenskierburg and back into the hell that was their daily life, feeling happy and hopeful and maybe just a little immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, they both deserve nice things.
> 
> leave a kudos or comment if you liked it
> 
> (they feed my fish)
> 
> also I am still looking for a beta reader so hit me up on tumblr if you're interested!
> 
> my tumblr is @laureandlore so come yell at me to write more
> 
> If all goes according to plan, updates are on wednesdays


	3. It's Not As Bad As You Think (Until It Is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setup before we jump into the canon timeline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! im not dead. It's been a while though, huh. Hope you like the chapter.

The two of them made it back into the village just a little bit before sundown and parted ways at the gate of Yennefer's house. She steeled herself before walking in through the gate and into the house. At the kitchen table sat her mother, trembling as she traced the rim of an empty glass with her finger. 

"Mama?" she asked quietly. The woman at the table looked up at her, tear tracks evident on her face. Her eyes, a simple brown, were empty and glassy. Yennefer walked over to her and took the glass out of her hands gently. The woman at the table started to shake more actively, silent tears slipping out of vacant eyes. Yenna watched her for a second before sighing and returning the glass. Her mother stilled, the only movement her finger tracing the rim of the glass. Yennefer knew that she'd be back to being a mother in the morning, not an empty shell of a woman, but for the time being, she was as much of a mother to any of her children as the pigs in the pen outside. 

"Where were you, you stupid bitch?" Yennefer whirled around to see her father in the doorway, clearly drunk with a half-empty bottle in his hand. She swallowed and straightened up as much as she could.

"I was out with Jaskier," she responded. Her father made a noise of disgust. "We went out to the creek."

"That boy's nothing but trouble. If you ask me-" 

"I didn't." Yennefer snapped back. Her father recoiled as if he was burned before stalking forward, burying his hand in her braided hair and yanking.

"What did you just say to me, pig?" He asked, stale breath wafting across her cheek. Yennefer's eyes watered and she kept her mouth firmly shut. The hand in her hair tightened and forced a choked off noise out of her mouth. "ANSWER ME!" Her father roared.

"I said I didn't ask you for your opinion!" she said, trying to escape his grip. Her father growled and threw her to the ground. Yennefer scrambled backward, back making contact with the wall as she tucked her hair over her shoulder. The drunken man dropped down to her level, crowding her up against the wall. 

"I should've thrown you out on the street but I fed you, I raised you, I gave you a roof over your head. I've done everything for you and you disrespect me this way?" He said, voice dangerous as he crowded further onto her space. 

"You didn't raise me," she responded, willing her lip not to quiver. Pain flashed across her face as his fist connected with her jaw. She flinched away as the tears welling in her eyes threatened to spill over. 

"You ungrateful whore! I sacrificed everything for you, and all you do is gripe and complain! You aren't even supposed to be alive, I should've drowned you as soon as you were born!" Her father yelled, taking hold of her hair again and holding her in place as he landed another sharp blow against her face. In the back of her mind, Yennefer heard her mother crying and begging for him to stop, but he didn't listen. The hits didn't let up, and she put her hands up in front of her face as a defense as her nose started to bleed, a whimper escaping her lips. Her father snorted. 

"Pathetic," he said. He stood up and turned around before pausing and turning back to her. He seemed to pause for a second before spitting directly onto her. 

Yennefer saw red.

She stood up and wiped her eyes and her nose, leaving a bloody smear over her upper lip. Before her father could properly react she slapped her hand across his face, a red mark of blood left behind in its place. Time seemed to stand still. And then everything moved all at once. Her father grabbed the glass from her mother and threw it at the ground at her feet. Yenna crowded against the wall, trying desperately to stay away from him as he picked up a shard.

"You're going to regret that," he said, grabbing her by the hair. Yennefer squirmed and tried to escape as the broken glass was swiped at her neck. She ducked out of the way and felt the glass catch on something before she was dropped to the ground at his feet. 

"That oughta teach you," she heard her father say. She desperately tried to think through the pain in her knees, trying to figure out what he meant, when he dropped something at her and stalked off, grabbing her mother on the way. Yennefer squinted at the thing in the dim light. It was long and soft, thready almost, and it seemed to have a purple ribbon at the bottom. She dropped it, scrambling back against the wall, hands finding the back of her neck where there was nothing. He had cut off her hair. Her best feature. The only thing she felt made her beautiful. She picked it back up, ignoring the pricks of glass in her knees, and she wailed.

***

Jaskier gently tied up the remaining hair at the bottom of Yennefer's skull with a piece of a rag they had found. It had been a week since her father had cut her hair, and she hadn't been doing too well. Her self esteem was essentially gone and her knees were cut up pretty badly. 

"Not bad, not bad at all," he said, lifting her chin so she was forced to make eye contact with him. Her eyes were watery but fierce, almost electric. "Hey, Yenna, it's okay. It'll grow back. You're still absolutely stunning." Yenna laughed wetly and looked away.

"Not likely, but thanks," she said. 

"I'm serious. Once mom gets back from the market we can eat and tell you all the reasons why," Jaskier said, ruffling her hair and promptly undoing most of the ponytail. The pair laughed slightly and tried to fix it. Suddenly, they heard yelling and stuck their heads out to see what was happening.

"Mr. Sountry, what's going on?" Jaskier called. The pudgy man turned to Jaskier.

"I heard that someone got trampled by a horse down on Fieldings Street. They say she had a basket of food, looked like she'd just been back from the market," he said. Jaskier's blood ran cold. He ran out the door, ran all the way to where a small crowd was gathered. No, it couldn't be, there's no reason to be so scared. She's always been careful, he thought to himself, ignoring the growing dread filling him as he pushed through the muttering crowd.

No.

_ No. _

" _ Mumma! _ "

***

Yennefer held her arm around Jaskier's shoulders as he shook, observing the large stone that lay in front of them. Fresh-picked daisies were lying against it, tied with twine. The air around them smelled like mud and fresh dirt and death. Jaskier was shaking. She could still remember how he had looked, tear tracks all down his cheeks, skin pale. She remembered his screaming which had turned into silence. She didn't know which one she hated more.

"It's going to be okay, Jaskie. It's going to be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope y'all aren't too mad at me....
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it if you like! it gives me motivation to continue, and i love hearing what you all have to say!
> 
> luv y'all!
> 
> (still looking for a beta, hmu on tumblr @laureandlore)

**Author's Note:**

> One line taken from House of Gold by TOP because I thought it fit well.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @laureandlore
> 
> Also! I am looking for a beta reader, dm me on that hellsite which is tumblr if you're interested!
> 
> (don't hesitate to comment if you liked it, comments heal my soul and feed my fish)


End file.
